White Out
by Nadare
Summary: Usopp and Chopper eventually grabbed Luffy's arms and legs as he laid flat on the ground. They pulled until their backs were against the side of Sunny's railings. Luffy laughed, making what was probably the world's largest snow angel as he waved his limbs back and forth in the snow, making a deep impression. A winter one-shot with a dash of ZoSan slash.


_A/N: I meant to have this posted by Christmas, but things got far busier than I expected during the holiday season. ^^;_

[Written on and off from 12-14-19 to 1-12-20]

* * *

"_**White Out"**_

There was a cold chill in the air as Sanji walked out of the men's quarters in the early morning. He rubbed his arms as he exhaled, a thin fog lifting from his lips into the air.

"Must be nearing a winter island," Sanji muttered to himself, making a slight detour to the storage room below deck. If the white hazy sky full of thin wispy clouds was any indication, Sanji knew it would snow later. Whether it would last was the question.

As knowledgeable and talented as Nami was, the Grand Line kept everyone on their toes in regards to the weather. It took two trips but once everyone's winter gear was hanging off the coat racks in the corner of the dining room, Sanji felt better about the crew's preparation for the upcoming winter storm.

Now came the far easier part: food. Hearty root vegetables and warm spices were just the thing for combating cold weather.

"Curried beef stew for lunch it is."

By the time Sanji was halfway through with the stew, the mix of potatoes and vegetables simmering together in a veritable cornucopia of spices on the stove, snow had begun to fall in earnest outside, coloring the deck in a thin white sheet within minutes.

Thick snowflakes landed on Sanji's nose as he peeked his head out of one of the kitchen's doors, curious if anyone else had awakened yet.

A familiar head of green hair made him raise an eyebrow, Zoro slouched against the nearby railing, utterly oblivious to his surroundings. Sanji wondered if he'd just gotten out of bed, gotten dressed, and wandered out onto the deck only to find it all too much and fall back into unconsciousness. He wouldn't put it past the man.

Shaking his head at Zoro's foolishness, Sanji went back into the kitchen and grabbed a coat, hat, and gloves. He took it out to Zoro, kneeling down and putting the clothes on his crewmate who didn't even wake up at the bodily intrusion.

"Idiot," Sanji muttered as he pulled the furred hat flaps over Zoro's ears. "Should've just let you freeze to death." He stood, turning back towards the kitchen, missing the slow smile that spread on Zoro's face behind his back.

When late morning rolled around, the deck was completely covered in a thick layer of snow, white lining every ship railing and roof. A cascade of flakes still flitted through the air, the mild winter breeze carrying them all around Sunny as they danced before moving onward in their journey.

As soon as Luffy laid eyes on the scene, he ran ahead past Sanji, Usopp and Chopper close on his heels.

"Appropriate clothing first!" Nami called out, the trio shortly trooping into the kitchen only to come out a few seconds later to roll around in the snow.

Usopp and Chopper eventually grabbed Luffy's arms and legs as he laid flat on the ground. They pulled until their backs were against the side of Sunny's railings. Luffy laughed, making what was probably the world's largest snow angel as he waved his limbs back and forth in the snow, making a deep impression.

"They're like little kids," Robin remarked, coming up on Sanji's left side as he stood in front of the upper deck's railing, dressed in winter gear. Her expression was warm, a small smile lifting her lips. "You'd never think we were pirates sometimes."

Sanji flashed her a grin, leaning onto the railing, watching Luffy's limbs spring back effortlessly after being released. "I can't really blame them since it's been a while since we've been in winter weather."

"It's beautiful," she said, Sanji not sure if she was referring to Luffy and crew's antics or the snow itself.

Perhaps it didn't matter so long as she was enjoying herself.

* * *

Nami stayed in the kitchen after lunch along with Robin whose attention was focused entirely on a folklore book in her hands. Next to Nami was an open notebook on the table along with a blank map and other cartography equipment. Their last adventure had no doubt given her enough information to update her growing map collection.

Having made sure both women had hot beverages to sip, Sanji was focused on prepping dinner when a series of loud thuds sounded against the outside walls like a volley of bullets.

Sanji ignored it, at least until another wave of noise hit, this one nearly vibrating the room and lasting a full minute before stopping abruptly. "What **are** they doing out there?"

Nami's eyes rolled towards him for a second in the middle of drawing a line on the top of a map using a protractor. "You sure you want to know?"

His curiosity piqued, Sanji nodded as he neared the kitchen entrance. "Hey, guys," he said, stepping through one of the doors. "Keep it down, people are trying to work in he-"

A snowball hit him square in the face, the sudden cold slush against his skin causing him to shiver. Silently raising a hand to his face and wiping the wetness away, Sanji stared at the scene before him banefully.

Propped up on a stand was a brightly colored machine, a clear tube full of snowballs set above a round barrel. Franky's hand was on a level at its side with a guilty expression on his face. Crouched all around him was Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, and Brook, each looking everywhere but at Sanji.

"What is that?" he asked, crossing his arms. Sanji could make an educated guess, but he figured Franky probably wanted to boost about his latest creation.

"It's the Super Snowball 5000," Franky helpfully provided, his proud boisterous voice piercing the air. "Something I've been working on in case of times like these."

"You trying to start a war with that snow cannon?" Sanji inquired, placing one closed fist under the fingers of his other hand. "Because if you are, I'll gladly finish it."

Suddenly, Usopp screamed almost at the same time as Chopper as a large shape rose from the snow mound along the right side of the deck. Brook took one glance at it and leaped to cower with Usopp and Chopper behind Luffy who merely stood there with his hands on his hips, fascinated with the proceedings.

The thick white crust on the creature slowly crumbled away, revealing select parts of a human body. At the sight of green hair, the trio of scared crewmembers let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Zoro," Luffy said, beginning to chuckle as Zoro brushed the rest of the snow off his head and shoulders. "There you are."

Usopp thumbed his nose in feigned nonchalance. "I knew the whole time."

"You did not," Brook accused lightly, Chopper nodding firmly in agreement.

"Did too," Usopp insisted in vain, alarmed his ploy had been easily seen through.

Zoro rotated his neck briefly, interest lighting up his gaze. "I hear something about a war?"

"If there's no cheating with **certain** inventions, I'm all for it," Sanji said, pulling a cigarette from the carton out of his pocket before lighting it. The first draw was always the best, easing some of his irritation at being interrupted during his cooking prep.

Luffy's grin seemed a mile wide. "Every man for himself!" He ducked to the side, grabbing at the snow on the ground. Sanji scrambled to catch up, chucking a snowball at Zoro's midsection. Just as it landed, something hit his leg.

Sanji turned in the direction it had come from, Usopp quickly grabbing Chopper, all but admitting his guilt.

"Shift into Guard Point." Chopper looked confused but did as he was told, becoming so much fluff as his fur expanded around him, forming a large ball.

"No fair cheating," Zoro said, ducking a few snowballs that had been aimed at his head.

With a loud sigh, Usopp walked out from behind Chopper, wincing as he was repeatedly hit.

All too soon, the deck had become a virtual warzone, snowballs of varying shape and size being flung every which way. Nami and Robin eventually came out from the confines of the kitchen, joining in the fun.

Things quickly came to an end when Robin rose from the corner she'd claimed as her own, crossing her arms over her chest. Dozens of hands sprouted from the snow, each holding a snowball.

Sanji immediately flung himself to the ground to avoid getting caught in the line of fire, looks of growing horror on each of the crew member's faces.

The smarter ones took what cover they could as snow pelted through the air at speed, striking the crew in various places without mercy, the world momentarily turning into white flicks and wet spots.

"Enough," Luffy called out in the chaos, the torrent of snowballs lightening up instantly.

The winner of the fight was beyond clear.

Luffy shook Robin's hand in an unusual show of seriousness, then immediately turned to the rest of his friends with a bright smile. "Wanna build snowmen?"

No one could find fault with the suggestion.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

Pushing into the kitchen, Sanji headed for the fridge, thankful they had enough carrots. He'd just grabbed a mesh bag and filled it when footfalls sounded behind him.

Turning to face the owner of them, Sanji wasn't surprised as Zoro pushed into his personal space, pinning him to the fridge door with an insufferable smirk on his face.

"You've been very naughty."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Do you know how many snowballs you threw at me?"

Having anticipated the question, Sanji was more than ready with an answer. "52. You only hit me 20 times. Loser."

"You're an asshole," Zoro growled under his breath, slowly leaning towards Sanji.

Sanji smirked as he raised his hands, lacing them around Zoro's neck. He spoke inches from the swordsman's mouth, Zoro's breath mingling with his own. "And you love it."

If Zoro's hands hadn't been pressed flat against the fridge behind him, Sanji would have thought Zoro was going to hit him from the dark expression gathering on his face.

Choosing to channel the tension between them into something healthier and more productive, Sanji closed the distance between them, the eager mouth that met his soft and warm, yet fiercely possessive as Zoro dropped his hands to Sanji's waist, pulling him flush against Zoro's hips.

Even through the winter clothing they both wore, Sanji could feel a faint rising hardness that echoed his own. Dizzy at the knowledge he'd caused it in a manner of seconds, Sanji stifled a moan when Zoro deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing the underside of Sanji's.

Pulling back only to renew the attack on Zoro, determined to outdo him, Sanji wished that the quiet solitude they'd managed to steal away together would last longer, but knew it was inevitable that someone would walk in on them if they got further carried away.

Zoro finally got the front of their coats unzipped, panting while his hands quickly slid down Sanji's stomach, dangerously close to grasping what laid beneath, which was all but straining for physical contact.

Sanji hated breaking away, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead on Zoro's for a moment. Opening them after he'd gathered his breath, Sanji was struck by the heat he saw in the depths of Zoro's gaze. He cleared his throat, breaking the tension between them.

"The others are waiting. I volunteered to get snowman accessories five minutes ago," he said, taking a small step back, mourning the loss of Zoro's hands that fell reluctantly from the front of his body.

Zoro tilted his head, shooting Sanji a disbelieving look. "You think they don't know what we get up to?"

"Better not," Sanji replied, tucking his shirt back into his pants. He zipped his coat back up, glad it was bulky enough to cover the remainder of his body's excitement.

He ignored Zoro's quiet laughter as they headed to the kitchen door, not wanting to believe he could be right. Sanji wasn't exactly proud of how close he and Zoro had become of late.

While he was more than a competent fighter, Sanji considered Zoro far more dangerous in carnal matters. The directionally-challenged narcoleptic slasher would go far and do anything to achieve what he wanted, including giving other people his all in everything, even in bed with a long-time supposed rival.

Somehow, despite knowing that, Sanji gave into temptation again and again.

And he didn't want to stop anytime soon.

_Guess I'm a glutton for punishment,_ Sanji thought to himself, one corner of his mouth rising. _Ah well, could be worse._

* * *

Soon enough, the heavy snowstorm eventually tapered off into nothing, Sunny drifting away into another seasonal patch. Slowly but surely, the temperature heated up a bit, some crewmembers beginning to strip off their winter gear.

Luffy visibly pouted as he surveyed the small army of snowmen they'd built on the deck, Sanji pausing in the middle of gripping the closest snowman's carrot nose as Nami let out a long sigh.

"Should we turn around and go through the storm again?" she asked, a slight put-upon look on her face that belied the warm tone in her voice.

Rushing Nami, Luffy enclosed her in a tight hug. "Please!"

Silently, Franky took the helm, Sunny beginning to veer to the right.

It seemed their winter antics weren't over quite yet.


End file.
